Such a shaver as defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example from DE-PS 27 49 936. The shaver employs a motor whose nominal operating speed is not specified in DE-PS 27 49 936. The nominal operating speed is to be understood to mean the speed of the motor when it drives the cutter assembly which cooperates with the shaving foil while no shaving takes place, i.e. while no hairs are severed. In most prior-art electric shavers the nominal operating speed of the motors used in these shavers lies at the most in a range of from 6500 to 7500 revolutions per minute. Such a maximum nominal operating speed, which is in a directly proportional relation to the oscillating frequency of the cutter assembly, relatively limits the shaving performance attainable with these shavers, which in its turn depends directly on the oscillating frequency of the cutter assembly. Recently some shavers have become known whose motors have a nominal operating speed in excess of the range of 6500 to 7500 r.p.m. in order to improve the shaving performance but in which no or inadequate steps have been taken to reduce noise and vibrations, so that these shavers are comparatively noisy in operation and produce comparatively strong vibrations. In a way comparable with these shavers the motor of the shaver known from DE-PS 27 49 936 is also secured directly in the housing of the shaver without any noise-reduction measures, so that in particular at a higher motor speed an undamped transmission of structure-borne noise from the motor to the housing is possible and occurs. Moreover, in the shaver known from DE-PS 27 49 936 the motor shaft of the motor can drive a transmission mechanism in which no measures have been taken to reduce vibrations of the shaver housing which originate in this mechanism, so that in particular at a higher motor speed comparatively strong housing vibrations may occur. Finally, the shaver in accordance with DE-PS 27 49 936 has a cutter assembly with conventional smooth-walled cutter lamellae, in which no steps have been taken to improve the cutting action and to reduce the housing vibrations and shaving-foil vibrations caused by the shaving actions and the shaving noise produced by such vibrations, so that in particular at a higher motor speed these vibrations van be comparatively strong and the shaving noise produced thereby can be comparatively loud.